I'll Meet You Soon
by Black Maya
Summary: Sequel to A Minute in Time. Finally, Drew sees May again.


**I'll Meet You Soon**

_Black Maya_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

_**Sequel to A Minute In Time **__(Which will be revised soon)_

_It's been so long since I last wrote a May X Drew fan fiction. Enjoy!_

* * *

Drew sat in his chair as he grabbed a paper from a notepad and a pen from his desk. He breathed in deeply.

"_Twenty years… It's been twenty years…"_ He thought as he placed the notebook in his lap. His green eyes scanned his room. The lamp they bought was still neatly placed behind his pokenav, which both were above the small wooden table they bought. The bed still had the same sheets they were using. The wall still looked freshly painted by _her_.

He paused. Everything in this room reminded him of her—his wife.

Drew started to write everything down in his notepad.

_May,_

_I remember the first time we ever met. Did you know that I fell in love with you at the sight of your smile?_

Drew chuckled. Reminiscing pasts wasn't his _thing_—but today seemed to be a good day to reminisce.

_I'm kidding. Of course, you know that already. Reminding you is worth it. Every time I told you that you'd always frown and then think of something worth to tease me. (Which you always failed at.)_

He remembered the smack that he received from May when they were still dating.

_Cheesiness aside, how are you there? _

Of course, he knew that she won't reply to that.

_Here, I'm…okay. You could say that. So then, let's move on to why I'm writing to you, Love._

_Ice just asked me yesterday evening if he could have our daughter's hand in marriage. I wanted to kill him right there and then. (Don't you dare frown.) I'm still thinking of whether to say yes or not._

He stopped for a while. His last girl was about to be taken away from him. He didn't want to give away his last girl—his daughter, whom he brought up alone.

_Should I? I haven't written you a letter in twenty years. I… I don't want to lose our daughter just yet. She's… She's like you. But Shaine is just like you. Stubborn. Annoying. Sweet. Bubbly… It took her years to realize that Ice has been courting her. Just like you._

_It's laughable how she ended up having most of your traits. (Although she has my genes in terms of coordinating skills.) _

Drew stopped. His fingers ached. He didn't know that writing today was such a hard task already.

Then he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." He said in a loud voice.

The door slowly opened, and his daughter—Shaine appeared. She has the same looks as his wife. His heart ached that his daughter would be in another man's arms.

"Daddy, you're writing to Mom?" She asked with a smile as she approached Drew.

He nodded.

"I'll write Mom a letter too. Let's continue the letter together?" She asked gently.

"I can write this myself, Shaine." Drew said. "May would know who wrote the letter."

Shaine chuckled. "Yes, of course. You're telling Mom about Ice's proposal in marriage?"

"Yes, this is a big event. Someone _finally_ confessed to our daughter." Drew teased.

Shaine frowned. "Daddy, that wasn't nice. Lots of guys have confessed to me! There's Tony, Jackson…"

"But you all rejected them." Drew said.

"Well, yeah. But Daddy, I'm sure with Ice. He has been with me since well when we were still in diapers. He knows everything about me—and he accepts them. He accepts me for being me. Just like you and mom." Shaine stated.

Drew nodded again. Shaine, his Shaine, was already ready to have another man in her life.

"Tell Ice I approve of your marriage." He said in a final tone.

Shaine's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Be-because you were all frown yesterday evening. Like like… You know?"

Drew raised a brow.

"Oh Arceus, this is happening. Oh my gosh!" Shaine hugged her father as she repeated, "thank you!" for so many times.

Drew laughed. "If you don't let go of me, Ice might think that I turned him down."

"R-right! I'll be back by dinner, Daddy!" Shaine jumped up and dashed out of the house.

Drew returned to his notepad, and continued to write.

_I think you just witnessed how I said, "yes" to allowing our daughter marry Ice. I'll write another letter about their marriage, May._

_Always loving you,_

_Drew_

He took out an envelope from a cabinet and placed the letter inside. He slowly stood up, and felt his back ache.

* * *

_May, _

_Weddings are a hassle. I never noticed our wedding to be a pain in the ass. Maybe it was because I was excited to get married to you._

_Thankfully, Shaine wanted to use your wedding dress, and we only had to alter a few of the hems._

_When she was walking down the aisle, she tripped. Like you. You tripped as well. She was near to crying, when Ice suddenly slid beside her (as if he fell as well). _

_Some of our friends suddenly cried when they saw Shaine trip. They must have remembered you, didn't they?_

Drew stopped writing. May… His May… He felt his eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. He rubbed his eyes, and continued to write.

_I'll be meeting you soon, May. You won't be alone up there anymore._

_Love,_

_Drew_

He stood up, and went to May's grave.

* * *

Two years have passed ever since Shaine and Ice got married. They decided to visit Drew, who became ill a month after their marriage.

"Dad?" Shaine gently called out to her father, who lay in the bed. She noticed her father's age. She remembered how her father struggled to give her everything she needed. She remembered her father's youthful face—but now… He was old. And any second, he could just die and leave her alone. But she knew that he was only waiting for her to accept.

"Shaine…" Drew greeted. His voice was low and weak. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." Shaine smiled as she planted a kiss on her father's forehead. "You should rest. W-we'll just be here for you."

Drew slowly breathed out. "You know it, don't you?"

Shaine didn't want to believe it, but she did. "Yes, Daddy…"

"Ice…" He called out.

"I'm here, Father-in-law." Ice placed his hand on his father-in-law's arm.

"Don't every make Shaine cry…" He said in a whisper-like voice.

"Yes, I promise with my life. I will always protect her. I might make her cry sometimes…" Ice said. "But those would be from joy, okay? From joy."

Drew chuckled. "Alright."

"Daddy, I'll miss you…" Shaine hugged her father, who hugged back. She felt him breathe in…and breathed out one last time. Then his hands fell limp to the bed. And she saw a smile formed in her father's face.

"Mother has been waiting for you, Daddy…" Shaine said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

* * *

"_Drew…" May sighed. She stood a few feet away from Drew, who found he himself standing above the clouds. "You could have waited for our grandchild."_

_Drew frowned. "That isn't a way to greet your husband."_

"_Kidding!" May stuck her tongue out as she hugged him. "I missed you, Drew."_

"_I missed you too, May…" Drew hugged her back. "I missed your very much."_

**Fin.**

* * *

**May 29, 12 11:25:12 pm**


End file.
